Dragon Ball Z: Heroes of Z
by Kang of Dragons
Summary: Gohan grows up with a brother named Son Zanto after Zanto crashes on Earth. Watch as Zanto pushes Gohan to and past his limits as the DBZ story line goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Second Son**

"Good-bye, Son Zanto." Was the last thing the little baby heard before he was placed in a pod by his father, the older man had a white mohawk with a light purple skin, he was known as Supreme Kai, he was one of the most powerful beings in the universe at this time. The baby had gravity defying hair that stood up on all angles, it was mostly black but two strands framed his face, those strands were white, he also had a white tail wrapped around his waist, he was placed into a Saiyan battle pod, a large white ball with a red piece of glass, the door closed and the baby was sent to Earth, to live his destiny.

*Earth*

Goku, the defender of Earth had just become a father, in his arms he held a tiny baby, one that had a brown tail similar to the one he had during his youth, he poked the baby in the face and got bit.

"Aye, got some teeth on ya, huh little guy?" Goku joked with his son.

"What are we going to name him Goku?" Chi-chi, Goku's wife, asked.

Goku then remembered the man that raised him, his grandpa Gohan. "Let's name him Gohan." he said.

"Gohan, I like that idea." Ox-King said, he was a huge, monster of a man, having to crouch to fit in the hospital room. He was friends with Goku's grandpa Gohan and greatly respected the man.

"Gohan it is, now give me my son." Chi-chi said. When she had Gohan in her arms she looked directly into his eyes, they were the same as his father's, meaning he would want to fight. "Gohan." was all she could muster.

*Three years later*

"Ready Gohan?" Goku asked his son, as they both got into a fighting stance.

"I sure am Daddy." Gohan responded and charged his dad, using ki to push off the ground and fly at break neck speeds.

Goku dodged the attack and delivered a kick to his son's stomach, causing Gohan to bend forwards and then receive a kick to the face, knocking to the floor.

"Gohan! Goku! supper!" Chi-chi yelled to the two fighter. They ran home with superhuman speed.

They entered the house and devoured the food almost instantly.

"Thanks Mom!" Gohan said, then ran outside to play in the forest.

"Thanks Chi-chi!" Goku said, getting ready to head out and train on his own for a bit, when he heard Gohan scream.

"Goku!" Chi-chi said, but Goku had already run off.

*With Gohan, seconds earlier*

"Ahhh!" Gohan screamed, seeing a white ball with red glass in the front smash into the ground right in front of him. The pod opened.

A young boy, about Gohan's age stepped out of the pod, he radiated an aura that almost pushed Gohan away, Gohan fell over, the aura faded. "Hey, I'm Zanto!" the boy said, then blew two white strands of hair from his eyes, so that they framed his face perfectly.

Gohan stood up and walked towards the boy and waited, "I'm Gohan." He finally said.

"Gohan What happened?" Goku said running into the clearing. "Oh, it's just a new friend, hey what's that behind you?" Goku said, peering at the Saiyan battle pod. "Oh Well." He said picking it up and grabbing Gohan.

"Wait Dad, can my friend come too?" Gohan asked.

"Sure." Goku said, leading the two home.

*At Goku's house*

"So Zanto where do you live?" Chi-chi asked the young boy.

"I have no home." Zanto responded.

"Wow, Chi-chi can he stay here?" Goku asked, "He's around the same age as Gohan, it will give them both some experience being around others."

"Ya mom can he stay?" Gohan asked.

"If Goku wins the world tournament next year." Chi-chi said, "We're running out of money."

"Yay! Can I enter too mom?" Gohan asked.

"Absolutely…" Chi-chi started.

"Yeah, if Zanto wants to he can also." Goku said, let's go train, are you coming Zanto?" Goku asked.

"Of course." Zanto said, a smile forming on his face.

*Next year, at the tournament*

"Goku? Oh man I'm gonna lose again." A short, bald man wearing an orange gi like Goku, said, seeing Goku, then Zanto and Gohan walked in, Zanto in a blue gi, along with orange weighted clothing under, Gohan with a purple gi, blue weighted clothes under, each wore a symbol on their chest it said 'Son'.

"Goku! You have children?" Bulma yelled at Goku as she walked towards him. "Oh hey Krillin!" She said, she had blue hair and was wearing a blue top and some white jeans.

"Yeah, these are Gohan and Zanto." Goku said.

"Would all the participants please enter the preliminary arena please!" Said the announcer, he was a man with blonde hair and a black suit.

"Gotta go, see you later Bulma!" Goku said as he and the kids, along with Krillin ran off after the preliminaries, the matches were selected.

Goku vs Wild Tiger

Krillin vs Chiaotzu

Piccolo vs Tien

Zanto vs Gohan

"Round one" The announcer started. Goku stepped into the ring, Wild tiger entered after him.

"Begin!" The announcer said and Goku jumped towards Wild Tiger and kicked him, Wild Tiger blocked the kick with his forearm but still got pushed away. Wild Tiger then rushed towards Goku and tried to punch him, however Goku moved out of the way and punched Wild Tiger in the back of the head, knocking him out of the ring.

"The winner is Goku!" The announcer yelled, Goku walked out of the ring.

"Round two!, Krillin vs Chiaotzu!" Krillin and a little man with white mime makeup and a white shirt, along with a red belt and black pants.

"Begin!"

"Good luck Krillin." Chiaotzu bowed and then charged Krillin, punching him in the head and then following up with a kick, Krillin blocked and punched Chiaotzu into the ground then put his hands to his side.

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Krillin chanted and at the end he pushed his hands towards Chiaotzu, a blue blast flying at the young emperor.

"Dodon Ray!" Chiaotzu shouted, pointing his index finger at the attack and a yellow blast shot at it, the two attacks hit in the middle and struggled there for a few minutes.

"ARGH!" Both warriors screamed, the attacks getting larger, then the blasts exploded, sending both warriors flying to the edge of the ring, the each stood up and Krillin said, "Nice Chiaotzu, now let's end this!" Krillin charged his friend, and kicked him in the face, before Chiaotzu could realise what had happened, he was on the grass outside the ring.

"And Krillin takes the victory!" the announcer said, Krillin helped Chiaotzu up and the two exited together.

Gohan and Zanto were the next fight, they walked into the ring and got into their positions. Gohan charged at Zanto, and hit him in the head, knocking him away, Zanto got up quickly and shouted, releasing some power, Zanto charged Gohan and kicked him in the face, sending him flying upwards, Zanto quickly got to where Gohan was and delivered a strong punch downwards knocking Gohan into the ring, creating a small crater, Gohan stood up and put his hands by his side, Zanto followed suite.

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" the two brothers yelled together, the two blasts meeting in the middle, then Zanto moved to the side quickly, letting both attacks fly by him, then rushed downwards and flung his hand at Gohan and an invisible wave of energy flew at him, knocking him out of the ring and onto the ground.

"Zanto wins!" the announcer said, Zanto went and picked up Gohan and carried him out.

"Tien, Piccolo, enter the ring please!" the announcer said, the two warriors complied, Tien was wearing a green gi, with only pants and one part hanging over his shoulder, and had three eyes. Piccolo had green skin, with no hair, and had a gi identical to Gohan's on, except with a red belt. "Begin!"

Piccolo started the fight with a blast from his hand, Tien easily swatted it away, Tien the charged at Piccolo and kicked him upwards, then pointed his index finger at him and shouted, "Dodon Ray!" the yellow blast went right through Piccolo's left arm.

Piccolo flew down and kicked Tien, then put his good arm up and shouted "Demon Wave!" a large yellow ball of energy flew at Tien, who attempted to knock it away, but it exploded, sending him flying back, "Now, I'm one step closer to beating Goku once and for all." Piccolo said as he kicked Tien out of the ring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: An end to the tournament**

"On with the second round!" The announcer said, "In this round we have, Goku vs Krillin, and then Zanto vs Piccolo!"

Goku and Krillin stepped into the ring and went into their fighting positions, Krillin charged but Goku saw through it, he dodged and kicked Krillin in the face, as Krillin flew Goku went and kicked him again, Krillin caught himself and the two charged at each other.

"You've improved Krillin." Goku said.

"You too, ready to lose Goku?" Krillin taunted, but got hit with an uppercut, which knocked him down.

"Nope, not now anyways, sorry." Goku said, moving at full speed and delivering a strong punch to Krillin's gut, causing him to fall unconscious.

"Goku wins!" the announcer said, Goku grabbed Krillin and left the arena.

Zanto walked onto the stage, Piccolo flew down. The two looked at each other for a few minutes, finally Piccolo spoke, "So, you're Goku's brat? looks like you may actually be about as strong as I was when I first fought him." Piccolo said. Zanto just huffed, then charged Piccolo with blinding speed.

"Actually, I'm almost as tough as he is now." Zanto said, then kicked Piccolo up, Zanto screamed and his power began to crack the stage under him, he cupped his hands at his side, "Kame-Hame-Ha!" Zanto screamed and launched his Kamehameha wave at Piccolo, it hit him and Piccolo landed hard on the ground. "I've been meaning to ask, how did your arm grow back?"

"Magic!" Piccolo growled then flung a ki ball at Zanto, who easily swatted it away, in the time it took Zanto to hit the ki ball though, Piccolo had moved in front of him and prepared another attack. "Demon Wave!" the yellow ball hit Zanto and exploded, sending both warriors flying away, Zanto on the ground outside of the arena.

"Piccolo wins! Would Goku and Piccolo please come to the stage!" The two warriors complied, "This is almost a repeat of the last tournament folks, these two have breathed through anyone who would try to stop them, and now meet in the finals!" the announcer said, "Begin!"

Piccolo ruthlessly charged Goku and began hitting him as much as possible, Goku not being able to do anything, until Piccolo finally kicked him in the face, sending him away, "Goku, today you die!" Piccolo screamed, his power building, then Piccolo shot a huge ball of energy at Goku, "Giant Demon Cannon!" Piccolo said.

Goku got into Kamehameha position, "Kame-Hame-HA!" Goku's Kamehameha meeting Piccolo's Giant Demon Cannon right in the middle of the arena, destroying the ground under it, then Goku began yelling "ARGH! Piccolo, this is fun, another time we'll fight in a place that doesn't restrict our movements!" Goku's attack then began to overtake Piccolo's attack, finally the blue attack destroyed the yellow ball, and overtook Piccolo, when the light subsided, Piccolo was coughing, and on his knees, Goku went and offered him his hand, "Come train with me and my kids, they'll get stronger and you'll have a chance to fight me.

"Fine!" Piccolo growled and flew off.

"Goku wins! Here's your money, good day everyone!" the announcer said, handing Goku a check and a belt, the crowd cheered.

A few hours later everyone was ready to leave, all of Goku's friends met him at the exit.

"Goku, we should all meet up again some time, at Roshi's house, hows next month?" Bulma said, everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, how is next month Chi-chi?" Goku asked his wife.

"Zanto and I are going to see my father, you and Gohan are free, as long as Gohan can study while he's there." Chi-chi said.

"Alright! We get to go see daddy's friends!" Gohan said, dancing around.

"Bye guys!" Bulma said taking off.

"We'll be leaving too." Tien said as he and Chiaotzu took off.

"I'm due for some more training, I'll see you next month Goku, you too Gohan." Krillin said, taking off as well.

"Nimbus!" Goku yelled, a yellow cloud came and picked up his family, they left for home.

*Goku's house*

"Ready to Train guys?" Gohan asked as soon as they landed.

"Let's go Gohan, I'll go easy on you." Zanto said.

"Don't even think about it." Gohan said, the two went to the clearing near their house.

"Those two are just like you Goku." Chi-chi said.

"Are they, I haven't noticed." Goku said, giving a grin and scratching the back of his head.

*One month later*

"Bye guys, tell Grandpa I say hi!" Gohan said as he and Goku flew off.

Goku and Gohan landed at master Roshi's house a half hour later, everyone else was already there.

"Hey Goku, you actually made it." Roshi said walking up to his old student, Roshi was an old man of average height with an orange shirt and blue training pants.

The rest of his friends greeted him and Gohan when they felt a strong power approaching.

"Kakarot, let's go." a harsh voice said, it was the source of the power, a man with a rough face and waist long hair was standing on Roshi's island, he looked at Goku and then looking at Gohan, "A half breed, what a waste. Dispose of it." The man said.

"Daddy, who's this?" Gohan said.

"I have no idea son." Goku answered. "But stay behind me." Gohan obeyed and stood behind his father.

"Really Kakarot, you don't know your own brother?" The stranger asked. "Did you hit your head as a child? Why are these weaklings still alive?"

"I'm Goku. Not Kakarot and my friends are not weak, we humans are a strong species!" Goku yelled, the man laughed.

"Really Kakarot, you did hit your head, we're Saiyan's you know. You were sent here to destroy them." The man laughed again.

Goku was left speechless.

"Don't talk to Goku like that, he is the Earth's strongest warrior, you'd better leave now!" Roshi said, "He could easily beat you."

"Really old man? I just scanned him, he is weaker than you." Goku's brother replied.

"What's your name?" Gohan asked, coming out of hiding.

"Raditz, a Saiyan elite warrior." Raditz answered, "And you, are dead meat." he pointed at Gohan and a beam came from his finger, flying at Gohan, who moved his head behind Goku's leg just before he would have been killed.

"Try attacking my son again Raditz, and I'll have to hurt you." Goku said, an aura of seriousness washing over him.

"Try it, brother." Raditz taunted, and Goku disappeared, appearing in front of Raditz and delivering a strong punch to his armor covered abdomen, shattering the armor in that spot.

"Don't. Touch. My. Son." Goku breathed into his brother's ear, pulling his fist from the long haired saiyan's gut. Raditz wasn't injured though, and moved quickly to Gohan, grabbing him and jumping into the air.

"Kakarot, if you want your son back, then I will give you a price, one hundred dead human bodies at my location by tomorrow morning." Raditz smirked and flew off.

"Gohan!" Goku screamed, "If Piccolo were here then him and I could team up." Goku said, and Yamcha gasped.

"Goku, Piccolo, team up with Piccolo?" The former bandit asked, knowing his friend was a little dense, but not thinking he was outright stupid.

"Yes, what's wrong with me?" A gruff voice answered and Yamcha unconsciously slid into his fighting stance and looked behind him, seeing Piccolo standing in the shade beside the house. "Goku, let's get Gohan back, however strong that kid is he's no match for your brother."

"Yea, anyone else coming?" Goku asked, about to take off.

"We'd only get in the way, no matter how much I hate to admit it we're no match for you currently, but I'll be able to beat you soon Goku." Krillin smirked, "Now go get Gohan back, I hate being the shortest!" Krillin said.

"Thanks Krillin." Goku flew off, Piccolo right beside him, "I'll be back soon, start dinner!" Goku yelled. Everyone waved back.

"Do we have a chance Piccolo?" Goku asked, knowing that the man had a better sense of power than he did.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. From what I've seen you and Gohan could take him, but I bet he's hiding a lot of power, maybe more than you and I together can put out."

"At least we've got your secret technique." Goku laughed.

"That would kill you too."

"I know, but Gohan's life is higher priority than mine." Goku said, seriousness written all over his face. "Besides, if Gohan were to get hurt Chichi would kill me anyways." Goku was laughing again and Piccolo couldn't help but to grin.

"Let's hope neither of you have to die. I wanna kill you with my own power, not because you have to die."

 **POWER LEVELS**

Goku: 400 (Hidden) 750 (Max)

Piccolo: 375 (Hidden) 725 (Max)

Zanto: 375 (Max)

Gohan: 350 (Max)

Krillin: 375 (Hidden) 650 (Max)

Wild Tiger: 100 (Max)

Tien: 250 (Hidden) 625 (Max)

Chiaotzu: 475 (Max)

Raditz (Shown): 1100


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The end of Raditz**

Piccolo and Goku landed in a grassy flatland. Raditz stood there, sitting in a crater, next to his battle pod. Gohan was nowhere to be seen. "Gohan has to be in the pod." Piccolo told Goku, who nodded and jumped down a few yards away from Raditz.

"Give me my son back!" Goku said, loud enough for Raditz to hear.

Raditz opened one eye and saw Goku, standing up he stretched his arms, "This'll be fun. You actually want to fight me Kakarot?"

"Him and I, you see, I was teaching that kid." Piccolo said, landing next to Goku, "And I prefer my disciples alive rather than dead. Plus, his brother will kick your ass if Gohan get's a scratch." Piccolo smirked, Zanto was still only slightly stronger than Gohan, but the kid's natural aptitude at learning ki techniques put him almost at Piccolo's level in a fight.

"Ha, his brother, a runt, fighting me. I'd love to see that" Raditz laughed.

"Just give him back and you can leave peacefully." Goku said, sliding down into a position that he could use to get a quick strike into Raditz' stomach if needed.

"I'm not afraid of you Kakarot." Raditz said, disappearing and reappearing next to Goku, attempting to punch him in the head. Goku barely dodged, ducking under it and twisting to avoid a knee that would have shattered his jaw. The palm tree haired Saiyan tried to kick his brother, but the kick was blocked by Raditz' bracer. Piccolo in the meantime, kicked Raditz in the side of the face, sending him flying, Goku and Piccolo chased after the flying body and began to pummel him, beating him upwards then downwards, never giving him a chance to do anything, until Piccolo tried to hit him, Raditz grabbed Piccolo's leg and threw him at Goku, the two falling to the ground in a jumbled heap.

"Crap, he's still stronger than us." Goku growled, "should we take off our weights?"

"Yea, I don't think we'll win otherwise." Piccolo said, taking off his cape and turban, throwing them to the ground, creating a small dust cloud. Goku took off his boots and undershirt, doing the same as Piccolo, creating a small dust cloud as well.

"Taking off some clothes won't make you stronger!" Raditz laughed at them, but was surprised when he hadn't even seen Piccolo rush him, delivering a punch that broke a few teeth.

"Soaring Dragon Kick!" Goku yelled, he was in the air above Raditz, his right foot adorned with blue Ki, he then shot down and kicked Raditz in the stomach, right where the armor had been shattered earlier that day, causing the older Saiyan to spit up blood.

"You BASTARD!" Raditz screamed, Ki flying off his body, cracking the ground around him, "I'll kill you!" Raditz shot forwards, but was stopped when a yellow ball of ki flew at him.

"Just leave Raditz." Piccolo growled.

"And if I don't?" The Saiyan asked, rushing towards Piccolo.

"I'll have to kill you." Goku appeared in between the two and lifted up a leg, bringing it down to crash into Raditz's head, knocking him to the ground.

'I'll have to finish this with my Oozaru transformation.' Raditz thought, rolling quickly to avoid a powerful kick from Piccolo. "GO, moon ball!" Raditz shouted, making a pure white ball that he threw into the air, causing a moon-like effect. Raditz began to grow into a giant ape, his armor growing with him. "Now my power is ten-fold." The ape laughed.

"Piccolo, I need you to use the Special Beam Cannon, I'll hold him." Goku said, flying at Raditz.

'The hole in his armor, it's right near his heart!' Piccolo noticed. 'Dammit Goku, you planned for this.' The Namekian thought to himself as he began to power up his technique.

Goku flew at the ape's face, attacking with a small flurry of punches, then moving somewhere else to do the same, dodging Raditz's attacks while doing so. 'This is gonna be hard.' He thought, dodging a large paw that most likely would've killed him. 'It's gonna be so hard leaving them, but I have to.' The Saiyan thought as he put all of his power in a single punch, "Roaring Dragon Fist!" Goku shouted, punching Raditz in the snout, knocking him down. "Piccolo, hurry up." Goku shouted down to the Namekian as Raditz stood up. Goku flew behind him, grabbing his tail and flying upwards as high as he could. 'More power!' Goku thought as he pushed himself past his limit, pushing himself upwards, his willpower increasing his power level exponentially. "ARGH!" He screamed as he ripped the tail off Raditz, causing both Saiyans to fall to the ground, landing next to each other. Goku stood up and held Raditz in a hold. "NOW!"

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo shouted, shooting a spiral energy beam from his fingertips, the beam piercing both Raditz and Goku's hearts, killing them instantly. "I'm sorry Gohan, Zanto." Piccolo looked down to the ground.

"DADDY!" Gohan shouted, shattering the pod, he stood there with a white aura around his little body, his power above that of even Raditz. "Piccolo, what did you do?" Gohan asked, his eyes glazed over.

 **Power Levels**

Goku: 1100 (Without weights) 2200 (Willpower boosted)

Piccolo: 1050 (Without weights)

Raditz: 1500 (Base) 15000 (Oozaru)

Gohan: 350 (Base) 1750 (Angry)


End file.
